I got a Mikaelson for my birthday
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Kol finally is back from being in a coffin for many years. He heads to the nearest bar to find a girl that will please his needs. Will he be able to persue his goal or just fall short and need to try somewhere else? Will it become something more between the the two?
1. Chapter 1

Kol sat at the smoke-filled bar, looking around for the perfect girl to spend the night with. He's been in a box for over for far too long. And like any other man, he had needs that needed to be satisfied.. tonight.

He ordered another whiskey, worried he wont find her. There were some cute ones, but none that lived up to his standards. They all looked like little girls who decided to play with their mother's makeup. . He wanted a woman. That's when she walked in. A woman, who had to be in her early twenties, maybe mid twenties, who cares how old she was. She was at the height of 5'10, wearing a perfect teal curve hugging dress with a leather jacket covering her bare shoulders. Her skin was russet, and her eyes were as dark as the night. Her hair was perfectly curled, which fell down to the middle of her back. She looked like she was as eager as Kol. And Kol knew he found his girl.

He couldn't get himself to move though. He was almost intimidated by her beauty. He was worried she would shoot him down in an instant. So, he decided to admire from afar. For now.

Danielle couldn't believe this. She got all dressed up, ready to have a romantic 26th birthday with her boyfriend , Daryl, who she has been seeing for two years. unfortunately, for Danielle, he cancelled the last-minute. He said he had to work. She didn't believe him. His voice gets high-pitched when he's lying. To see if this was true, she drove to his house. His car was still in the driveway. She had a spare key to his house, and opened the door, discovering something she thought would never happen to her. He was screwing her best friend Amber, on his couch. You can definitely say this night couldn't get any shittier for her. Now that her heart was in a million pieces, she decided to turn to alcohol to ease her pain.

The busy bartender finally approached her.

"Hi, I'll have a Martini. Make it as strong as possible."

The young man shook his head and began making her drink. He put at least four types of alcohol in it that Danielle could see, anyways. She smiled.

He bought it over to her and she downed it in an instant. Her face scrunched up due to the many types of alcohol burning her throat. It was delicious, though. She licked her full lips at the taste and ordered another.

Kol felt his body react to her actions. The way she licked her lips. The way those eyes could look through you. How he wanted those amazing hands to be running over his back and scratching him due to the intense pleasure he would make her feel. How he wanted those incredibly long legs wound tightly around his waist. Kol's arousal grew and the feeling reached his groin. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have her.

He slowly walked over to the raven haired beauty and leaned on the bar next to her.

"Hi." Kol said getting her attention. She shifted her eyes from her newly filled drink to the insanely gorgeous guy that just greeted her. Kol felt his heart skip a beat, hoping she wouldn't notice his growing excitement that has appeared before her.

"Hi.", she said with a bit of an attitude. Danielle didn't mind that this beautiful dark-haired hottie came up to her. But, she didn't want to be hit on right now. She couldn't see how this night could get any better. She turned her attention elsewhere, hoping he would go away.

"I'm Kol."

I guess he isn't going away after all.

Danielle fully turned her body to him with a look that was mixed with hurt and frustrated.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not in the mood to be harassed."

Kol was taken back by her voice, that was raised an octive higher before when he heard her say hi.

She felt bad that she was being so rude. She never raised her voice at anyone before. Well, except her boyfriend earlier. Or should she say ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. It's just today's my birthday, and it was supposed to be this amazing night, and it turned out to be the worst."

Kol moved closer to her, resting his rough skinned hand over her silk one.

"Happy Birthday, uhhh?"

I was assuming he was asking for my name.

"Danielle.", I answered automatically. Why? I really don't know.

Kol didn't really care about how shitty her night was going or what her name was . All he cared about was getting that sweet release.

" I'm sorry that your birthday wasn't what you expected. But I know what we can do to make that change. Maybe, even be something better."

Danielle saw what he was getting at. His hand over hers was making her body react in ways it hasn't before. Not even her boyfriend would make her body feel this way just by touching her. The thing is she never slept with a stranger.

"Oh, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, why don't you be that kind of girl tonight? I promise, you wont be disappointed."

What did Danielle have to lose? She just broke up with her boyfriend. She was single now. And this guy was hot with an accent that was causing her to go weak in the knees. Her boyfriend got laid tonight, so why not get some herself? She flashed her smile at him.

"Okay, Kol. Where to? Your place or mine?"

He smiled back at her. I guess he still got it after how many years. He didn't want to go to his place, since all his siblings were there. He didn't want them to hear how well he was going to treat Danielle tonight. He wanted those sounds just for his ears only.

"I'd prefer yours."

"Okay".

Danielle took Kol's hand and led him out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole time Danielle drove to her apartment, she felt Kol's eyes running up and down her body. She couldn't wait to get him alone. When she was about to pull into the parking lot, Kol placed his hand on one of her legs, pushing it up further as she kept driving. Danielle took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed his hand.

"Patience, Kol."

Danielle parked her car and they both got out. She opened her purse and took out her keys as the two walked up to her door. As soon as the key unlocked the door, Kol's lips crushed to hers. He pushed her body against the closest wall and Danielle dropped her purse right by the door. He kicked the door closed, and lifted her into his arms. Danielle instantly coiled her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his soft spiked hair, letting him deepen the kiss by finally letting his tongue in. He pulled back, making her look at him with a questionable look.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall, last room on the left."

He started walking, trying to move as fast he can without exposing himself as a vampire. Kol finally reached her room and placed her gently placing her on the large bed. He took her heels off one at a time. Danielle wanted to move things a little quicker, so she took hold of her dress and started lifting it off her body. Once the dress was fully over her head and off, she tossed it across the room. Kol smiled at her, and made a trail of kisses up her body, and finally devouring her lips. Danielle pulled back from the kiss, and started messing with Kol's belt. The vampire slid off his pants and did the same with his conquest's panties. He threw his shirt like an animal and climbed on top of her. Thats when she stopped him from doing anything else.

"Whats wrong, love?"

"Do you have protection?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kol looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. What the hell was she talking about? He's been in a coffin for a hundred years, what could she possibly mean by protection?

"It's okay, I think I could have some. Sometimes my ex would leave some behind."

He watched Danielle lean toward her nightstand and take out a small golden package which was labeled Trojan condoms on it. It finally clicked in Kol's head. She thinks he will knock her up. The beauty of being a vampire is you can't procreate. But if he was going to get anywhere with this girl, he was going to have to humor her and use the "condom."

Danielle saw how Kol was studying the condom. She never would have thought a guy never seen one before. Or maybe.. Is this guy a virgin? He seemed to know what he was doing when they came into the door. Or maybe he just never used a condom before. Either way, she needed to help him. She brought him back here to have sex, and she intended to still get what she wanted.

Taking Kol by surprise, she flipped them, so she was now straddling him . Kol has never used this position before behind closed doors, and he greatly regretted it. This view was spectacular. He moved his hands to her naked hips as Danielle removed her last item of clothing which happened to be her bra. Kol instantly moved his hands to her chest, getting a small moan from her. She blushed at how easily he could unravel her. Danielle didn't waste no more time. She ripped open the condom wrapper with her teeth and placed the condom on Kol. He closed his eyes due to the extreme pleasure she was causing just by touching him.

He flipped her so she was once again under him. He placed both of his arms on each side of her and Danielle spread her legs even further. With one quick motion of the hips, they were finally one.

Danielle closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding back a moan. Kol wasn't going to have any of that.

He moved one of his hands from the side of her to her face. Using his thumb, he placed it on her bottom lip, trying to make her open her mouth. Once she did, she let out the filthiest moan he's ever heard.

He smiled and started thrusting his hips quicker and deeper. So quick in fact, the head-board was starting to hit hard against the wall. Danielle went too long without a kiss and pulled his head down for him to kiss her. Thier tongues wrestled for a good minute until he pulled away to give her neck some attention. He kissed and sucked at the skin. If he kept doing it, he knew he was going to bite her. Hearing her heartbeat and her scent was driving him insane. He did get some blood before he even picked her up at the bar. It's just this girl was intoxicating in every way possible. He made the right move and moved his mouth back to her lips.

"God, Kol..."

Danielle didn't think she was going to last much longer. And they just started. It didn't help that he was incredibly hot and the movements that he was making were delicious. So she decided do what was best.

She flipped them because she wanted to control the intense thrusting. She wasn't ready to reach that full ecstasy just yet. She settled herself better on him again, feeling him go deeper in her than before.

"uh, Kol."

He smiled a cocky smile and grabbed her hips, moving her body forward. Now they're both making sweet noises, which are heaven to each other's ears.

"you like that, baby?"

All Danielle could do was nod. Everytime he spoke, his voice was so deep, it was almost a growl. She moved slowly, trying to focus on anything but her release.

Kol looked at her through lust filled eyes. He was surprised he even lasted this long. He knew Danielle wanted to last just as much as he did. Hence the slow torturous thrusts she was doing to him right now.

Kol started lifting his body up and down slightly to meet her downward movement.

Danielle shut her eyes tight.

"Kol, I... Oh God.. I'm"..

There it was. Kol knew that look. She reached ecstasy. But he hasn't. And he wasn't going to leave until he did.

Danielle leaned down, and they were caught in a feverous kiss. Kol pulled away and bit her lip. That instantly aroused Danielle, and she wanted more. Kol sat up and laid her down at the end of the bed, ready to release some serious havoc on her body. Danielle wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He quickly got a hold of the condom, and got rid of of it, hoping she wouldn't have noticed. He wanted to feel the full effect of being inside of her. He entered her roughly, not caring if he hurt her. But from the look on her face, it was anything but painful. Kol couldn't help, but call out himself. The feeling of being with this girl right now was truly incredible.

"Danielle..."

She smiled, noticing that was first time he said her name all night.

" Kol, please don't stop."

Oh, he wasn't. His thrusts were ruthless. The sound of their moans echoed through the whole apartment. Danielle gripped his shoulders, trying to find support from the intense pleasure he was causing her. Her nails were digging deeper into his shoulders, leaving some serious scratches.

He was so close, he felt it in his body. Danielle felt it too. once again. He made one more harsh movement inside her, and it was over. Kol collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing insanely heavy. Danielle wrapped her arms around his sweaty body and pulled him even closer.

Kol looked into the beauty's eyes and kissed her softly.

"How was that for a birthday present?"

"No words can describe it."

Danielle kissed him again.

"We aren't done right? I could go for a shower."

Kol smiled at her wickedly.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Kol moved his body to the side of mine. She got up, and his eyes followed her towards the bathroom. When he got feeling back in his legs, he would be following her. Kol was trying to recover from his body numbing orgasm that rocked his body due to the events that just took place. After a few minutes, he got up and went into the bathroom. He was ready for another round with Danielle.

She turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot. Kol didn't care what the temperature was and just stepped into the shower with a smile on his face. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She extended her hand and he took it, lightly pulling her in with him. He closed the glass door and turned his attention to the woman standing in front of him. Her hair and body were already wet. Kol leaned in and kissed her gently. He placed one of his hands through her hair, grabbing a fistful of it, pulling her even closer to him. She felt him stir against her thigh, making her smile into their breath-taking kiss. He moved his hand from her hair and took hold of both of her hands. He pinned her arms against the tan wall, interlacing their fingers together. She felt like being playful, and bit his lip like he did to her earlier. God when she did that, it drove him crazy. He let go of both of her hands, and lifted her up against the wall. Not even breaking from the kiss, they both moaned at the same time. That's when Kol got a little idea in his head. He wanted to push her over the edge once more, but slower. But wanting to hear ask for more, plead for it. He loved hearing the desperate moans that came out of this woman's mouth. It was like drinking a fine wine after a long day of work. Perfect, and helps take the edge off no matter what.

Since he had her body pinned, he took advantage of that and moved his right hand in between her legs heading right toward her..

"Kol..."

Danielle threw her head back in bliss, hoping he will keep going. She got what she hoped for. He started stroking her, and she shifted her hips back and forth against his hand, due to wanting him so bad.

"Kol. I ... mmm.. please."

He began kissing her again. His body was now fully under the shower head, wetting his hair. Danielle ran both hands through his hair, lightly pulling at it because of the attention he was giving her down south. She moved her face, separating their lips, breathing heavily, and her legs were starting to get a little shaky.

"Kol... I want.."

He pushed two fingers all the way in, feeling her walls tighten around the two digits. She called out , gripping his shoulders almost drawing blood. His lips found her jaw, and placed light kisses all the way down and back to her lips.

"You want what, love?"

"I want you.. more of you."

The steam from the shower has now fogged up the bathroom. Thier skin even more sweaty than before when they finished the first time around. Danielle was moving against Kol to get him to give in. She didn't know how much more she could take.

A sly smile stretched across his face, making him let lout a low chuckle. He got her to plead. If she wanted more, she will get it. After all, it is her birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Kol positioned himself better in between Danielle so that their hips were perfectly aligned. In one perfect motion, his throbbing member was inside of Danielle. Kol gritted his teeth, trying not to come right there and then. She was so tight, and ready for the taking. He felt himself stretch her, yet at the same time they felt like they were just right. Danielle wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, moaning against the original's ear.

"Deeper, Kol."

He didn't have to be told twice. He swung his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. She moaned into the new kiss she gave him, slipping her tongue passed his lips. Kol eagerly let her in. He slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her body forward to meet his thrusts. Danielle arched her body off the shower wall, feeling like she was ready to explode. Kol smiled, and buried his face in her neck. He moved his body faster, having her body slam against the wall. She's going to have bruises tomorrow. Danielle knew she wouldn't be walking right for about a week. But, she didn't care. The sex was incredible, and it was so worth it.

"Kol, I... I can't take it..."

Kol felt her wrap her legs tighter around his waist. The rest of her body was starting to writhe. She rested her head against Kol's, her breathing becoming erratic. He felt it in him as well. They were both close.

"Go ahead, Danielle, let it go.."

And she did. She sealed her eyes shut, biting at her bottom lip, drawing a little blood from biting at it so hard. Kol once again pried her mouth open, and she let out an ear-piercing cry. She never thought she would experience such a feeling. Whenever her and her ex Daryl would sleep together, she would have to bring on the feeling herself. He never seemed to know what he was doing. Danielle was so glad she met Kol, though. He knew how to make a woman's toes curl and have her see stars due to the mind-blowing pleasure he caused them.

Kol kept going, helping her ride out the aftershocks. While he was, he experienced his own release for the second time that night. He crashed his lips to Danielle's moaning loudly, and gripping at her slick skin. Kol placed her back on her feet and placed a soft peck on her lips. Both of them felt like they couldn't stand anymore. He held her body up, obviously seeing how weak she was.

"Thank you, Kol."

"For what, darling?"

"For making me feel so incredible. And for giving me the most memorable birthday."

"It was my pleasure."

They both exchanged a friendly smile. Danielle stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her very pruny body. Kol followed suit and she passed one to him. They both made their way to the bedroom, and got dressed. Danielle pulled out a black nightie and matching boy shorts from her top dresser draw and slipped it on. She climbed under her dark purple sheets and blankets. In all shock, Kol wasn't ready to leave just yet. He stopped putting his clothes on, and turned to look at Danielle.

"You mind if I stay the rest of the night?"

A big smile spread across her face and she nodded. Kol stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He tangled his long arms around her body, as she made herself comfortable on his strong chest. They both fell soundly asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Kol woke up, unknowingly reaching for Danielle to pull her closer to him. He saw that she was nowhere in sight. He saw a note taped up onto the headboard. He rubbed both of his eyes and got a better look at it.

Kol,

I had to go to work. I wish I could still be in bed, laying next to you. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.

Thanks again, for a night I will never forget.

Danielle.

Kol smiled to himself. He thought he this was just going to be a night filled with sex and he would be out the door. But that wasn't the case at all. He liked being around her, and yearned for more time with her.

Later that Night,

Danielle came home from working a double shift at the hospital. She worked as a surgeon's assistant. The whole day, she had Kol running through her mind. Her heart racing just thinking about him. She felt the slight bruising forming under her skin when she moved her back a certain way. He was her version of a Christian Grey. He was a man that she couldn't get enough of.

Her co workers asked her how her birthday was. All she could do is smile and say it was something I never expected. That was the truth. Sometimes, unexpected things turn out to be great. When she made it to the front door, she saw a small envelope at her doorstep that had her name Danielle Wilson written in fancy lettering on the front.

She bent down to pick it up and opened it. It was an invitation.

Please join the Mikaelson family tomorrow evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration.

Who are the MiKaelsons? She never heard of them in her life. Danielle turned the card over and there was a short written note on that side.

Danielle,

I would love to see you again. Please come to the ball, and be my date. I'd be honored to have you on my arm and show you off to the world I live in. If you need a dress, let me know. You can reach me at the number at the bottom of the card. People should see the reason why I have a huge smile on my face.

Kol

The girl smiled and took out her cellphone. Looks like she will be seeing Kol again after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole day of the ball , Kol had a smile on his face. Danielle was coming to the ball. Kol has started getting fitted for his tux when he looked at Rebekah in the mirror, who was sitting on the couch behind him getting a manicure.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled."

Finn smiled, and turned to look at Kol.

"What's with the huge smile on your face?"

"I'm just excited for tonight, that's all."

Elijah put down the shoe he was holding and walker over to Kol. He knew what this was about. It was all Kol talked about when he made it home.

"Is this about the woman you spent last night with?"

Kol saw no point in lying about it.

" It is."

Rebekah chuckled.

"Kol, you were with her one night, and what, now she's marriage material? Have you told her what you are?"

"I like being around her. And no, she doesn't know."

"That's risky, Kol. I just hope you're prepared for her to run away after she finds out what you are."

Now that Rebekah placed that idea in his head, he didn't think he would tell her at all. He went back and forth with the idea, but now, he definitely wasn't going to. Not unless, he wanted his heart to break.

Danielle went to at least eight dress stores until she found one that had more of her style of dresses. She walked into the ninth store when a young saleswoman came up to her and smiled.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"I need a dress for tonight. I'm going to a ball."

The saleswoman nodded.

"The Mikaelson ball? It's what everyone is talking about. I'm pretty envious you got invited. The men in that family are gorgeous. ," and they both laughed.

"Ha, yes. I've been to eight places and I still haven't found a dress."

"Well, you will find it here. I'll go get a bunch of dresses that you will love."

"Thank you."

She disappeared into the store, and she smiled.

Later that evening:

The ball was in full swing, and Kol has been all over the place looking for Danielle. Kol grabbed a glass of champagne off the passing waiter trays, and chugged it down. Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy on the champagne, brother. She still isn't here?"

"No. Maybe she changed her mind."

Elijah looked at the opening doors and smiled.

"I don't think so. Look. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's her. "

Danielle walked through the two extravagant doors, causing everyone to look at her. Her ball gown was red with beautiful beading throughout the top. Her hair was down and placed to the side, curled like how women did their hair in Hollywood many many years ago. She wore red diamond dangled earrings and a matching bracelet. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows. Kol couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He saw that Danielle was looking for him through the crowded room, but she couldn't find him.

Kol's heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was vibrating his chest as he walked closer to her. She saw him come into eye view and smiled. He finally made his way in front of her. Kol took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Danielle."

He let go of her hand.

"So do you. I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter. You're here."

He held out his arm, and Danielle took it.

Aidan Hawken's "I wanna be sure" came on.

"Danielle, will you dance with me?"

"I'd like that."

Her one hand was placed on his shoulder, and Kol rested a hand on her waist. He gently took her other hand, and intertwined it with his.

"Kol, I gotta be honest, I didn't think you wanted to see me again."

" In all honesty, I thought it was just going to be about the sex. But, by the end of the night, I caught myself wanting to get to know you when our clothes aren't off."

She smiled, and blushed a little.

"I felt the same way. I was just afraid that the feeling wasn't mutual."

He let go of her hand and cradled her face with both hands. He leaned in and placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. Couples dancing around them looked at the couple and smiled. Kol finally pulled away, but still cradling Danielle's face.

"Wow."

Kol smiled.

"I'm in agreement with you. You're an amazing kisser."

She looked down and looked back into his amazing eyes, not sure what to say since it felt like she had no breath left in her.

"Danielle, you want to go somewhere we can talk?"

She nodded.

He was going to show her off to his family, but he wanted more alone time with her. He held out his hand, and she took it. He led her out back where the beautiful garden was.

Danielle couldn't believe it. She was in this beautiful dress and this incredible guy still wanted to get to know her after their one night stand? If she didn't know any better, this would be too good to be true, and she should just wake up right now from this dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for taking so long to update this story! It has been pretty crazy for me, but I wanted to get this up. I hope you like it, and leave a review if you want! :)**

Danielle and Kol continued walking when she felt Kol's eyes on her.

"Why are you staring?"

"I can't help myself. You are so beautiful."

Danielle scuffed under breath.

She felt chills rush up and down her body and her face was getting hot.

"Thank you."

Kol smiled and took my hand in his. It was the perfect difference of rough and soft.

"Tell me about yourself, Danielle. I bet its fascinating."

Danielle chuckled.

"I doubt that. I'm not that fascinating. Come to think of it, I KNOW I'm not."

He moved his eyes from the path and onto her.

"Try me."

It truly was amazing how this man can make Danielle come undonein more ways than one.


End file.
